I Know
by GroovyViewbie
Summary: When Lydia is stood up, she is left cold, alone and angry at the movie theatre. Not to mention she is wearing a ridiculous costume, all thanks to the dork that is Stiles 'Han Solo' Stilinski. A one-shot in honour of the opening of The Force Awakens


A/N: In honour of the Force Awakens, and because I have been terrible at updating, here is a one shot, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Lydia was angry. There was no other way to put it. She was cold, ogled and angry. Not only had Stilinski forced her into this ridiculous costume, waiting all night in the cold, but he didn't even have the decency to show up and wait with her. Scrolling through the fifteen messages she'd sent him over the night, she felt the anger take preference over the shivering. She wanted to pace, wanted to hit something to get rid of the anger but she knew pacing would lose their place in line and if she hit something she wasn't sure she'd contain her banshee abilities. It wasn't exactly helping matters that the group of Han Solos surrounding her all needed a Leia (and in Lydia's opinion a life, but who was she to talk in this situation?) with her being the only option in a five mile radius. Turns out that while Beacon Hills had a large Star Wars fan base, ninety-eight percent were male and they definitely weren't dashing enough to be Han.

When he'd suggested dressing up for the first screening of the new film, she'd thought it was a nice idea, something to take their mind off all of the supernatural maiming and horror they were used to, but now, as she stood with an aching back, shivering in the metallic bikini outfit, she wasn't so sure. They'd all been there at the pack movie night, forced to sit through the entirety of the six movies, and all coming with a 'special edition Stilinski commentary', when Stiles started planning the outfits. Lydia, who had secretly enjoyed the original saga even if she'd never admit it to Stiles, had stupidly agreed to save a spot in line, willing to wait all night with Stiles. Yet here she was, at five AM, alone, cold and irritated.

"Hey there Leia, wanna see my lightsaber?" Lydia turned, flexing a fist at the Luke Skywalker that had approached her. Just as she went to step forward, he ran, something that was happening a lot. She knew that she couldn't run after them so she slumped down, wrapping herself in the thin and useless blanket again. All she really wanted now was a latte and her bed, but she'd promised, she'd promised Stiles and she wasn't losing a friend over a latte.

Just as her eyes started to droop, she heard the familiar sounds of the Jeep, coughing and spluttering towards the movie theatre, Stiles' own little Millennium Falcon. Despite the cold, she got back onto her feet, face like thunder as she crossed her arms over her chest, ready to scream bloody murder at him. There was no excuse that could save him from this, none at all. Tapping her foot, she took in the Han Solo outfit, rolling her eyes as she realised that couldn't have been the reason he was late. "Where have you been _Han_?"

Stiles' eyes grew comically big as he looked Lydia over. When he said she should be Princess Leia, he'd assumed she'd wear the white dress or the outfit from the battle on Endor, and yet here she was, dressed in the red and gold bikini with her hair cascading down her back, looking angrier than he'd thought physically possible. It was all his dreams at once only there was something wrong, she was angry and he had no idea why. Stepping forward, he gave her a small smile, handing over the pumpkin spice latte in his Star Wars thermos. "I thought you'd want a latte, thanks for holding the space all night. And I mean wow, you look amazing." He handed over the drink, holding his breath as she took it. He still didn't understand what he'd done and the compliment didn't seem to help. That's when her question fully hit. Where have you been? "I uh, I wasn't meant to wait with you was I? I thought you were saving the space for us, I didn't realise you'd want me here too."

Lydia took the latte, grateful at least for the warmth coming from the thermos, even if she was still fuming about his absolutely disregard of sanity. Why on Earth would she want to stay here alone and freezing? That hadn't been what she'd agreed to at all. "Stiles, if you hadn't been waiting for this movie for months, I would strangle you right here." She sent him daggers with her eyes, unable to stop a small smirk as the group of Han Solos who had been ogling her all night scuttled away as far as they could. "Now come over here, I'm freezing and it's your job to make me warm again. I think you owe me that much." She sunk back to the floor, too exhausted to keep up the anger now. When he didn't move over to her, she snapped her fingers smiling as he slowly sunk beside her. She pulled the blanket around her body before curling into his side. If she'd been more alert, she would've taken the keys to the Jeep and curled up for a nap in his back seat but she could barely move now.

"I'm sorry Lyds, I really thought I was supposed to meet you here with the others, or I'd have been here, protecting you from the fake Hans', going on Starbucks runs." She rolled her eyes as he spoke, reaching into the pocket of his Han Solo vest to find the candy he had stowed away. Even at the six AM showing, he was packing candy. She opened the Reece's packet, taking one of the cups out before putting the pack back, hands too numb to unwrap the chocolate. She watched as he took it from her, smiling sleepily as she opened her mouth, letting him feed her the peanut butter cup. Once she was finished, she lay back against him, head resting on his shoulder as her eyes slowly started to close. "I don't need protecting you know? I can take on Han Solo in my sleep."

Stiles couldn't help but smile. Lydia Martin never failed to amaze him and while he wanted to argue this point with her, he just couldn't find it in him to fight. Not when the girl he loved was curled into his side, dressed as the Princess of his dreams. "I love you."

Looking up, her eyes hazy with sleep, Lydia let a smirk take over her features, taking his hand in hers as she leaned up. She carefully pressed her lips to the shell of his ear, squeezing his hand gently as she whispered the two words she knew would make him fall deeper.

"I know."


End file.
